


The Voyeur in the Corner

by Quinzeela



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, OC, Smut, Voyeurism, starts pre-walking dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinzeela/pseuds/Quinzeela
Summary: Alice is visiting her estranged father in America when she meets Merle and subsequently his brother. Smut with a bit of a plot basically.





	The Voyeur in the Corner

Alice lay back on the bed, the duvet thrown off of her as she tossed and turned. The humidity was killing her. She couldn’t take it, how could anyone live like this? She may have moaned about the cold and rain when she was back home but this, no this was hell. There wasn’t a chance that she was going to be able to sleep.

It was the first time Alice had seen her father in three long years and he had finally invited her to come over to Georgia and visit him and his new family. At twenty-five years old she couldn’t help but feel like it was a little bit too late for the effort, he’d only been there sporadically during her childhood until he finally announced his affair when she was eighteen before waiting a couple of years before moving his life permanently to the States.

His new family seemed so perfect and that particularly killed her. There was the perky blonde sixteen year old and her fourteen year old brother and Alice didn’t need to ask to know that they were at least half siblings to her – the dates may have overlapped but the resemblance was definitely there. And that hurt so much whenever she looked at them. She felt like she didn’t belong with them, mostly taking after her own mother with her thick dark hair and olive skin, she was nothing like them. The house they lived in was grand as well; three stories and more space than Alice could have ever dreamt of as a child growing up in a humble terrace house.

Now she was beyond petty arguments over his choices though. She had pent up anger at what her father had put her through but she was here now for three weeks and she was hell-bent on enjoying her stay in America whether she enjoyed the company or not.

The heat however was something she was struggling with. With one final turn Alice decided that was it, she couldn’t take it anymore. She dragged herself from her bed with a huff before flicking the bedroom light on. She winced at the stark artificial light before standing in front of the full length mirror. Completely naked after having stripped off from the heat, she studied her body in the mirror, eyeing her lumps and bumps for a second before her eyes trailed to the tattoos on her skin. Black ink curled around her; an octopus wrapping around her shoulders, the sea on her back, an anchor on her thigh. She was filled with black lines which her father hated but Alice loved. They were a part of her.

With a sigh she dragged her hair back into a ponytail, silently wondering how American’s put up with having long hair when she was seconds away from chopping all of hers off just to cope. Grabbing a pair of denim shorts she pulled them on quickly along with a red tank top - she was strongly resisting the urge to just head out naked. It was only 10pm but she knew everyone in the house was already in bed, the house silent. Despite the time she needed to go for a walk and try to clear her head and try and get some air to her body. She grabbed some cash just in case, slipping it into her back pocket along with her phone. Pulling on her vans she silently headed down the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen where she left them a note saying she had headed out for a bit and to call her mobile if they wanted to get a hold of her.

It was so much cooler outside and Alice couldn’t help but groan in pleasure as she stepped outside. The streets were relatively quiet as she walked along, her way being lit by streetlamp. Alice had wandered around during the day when she had first arrived, simply exploring but now everything looked so different. She studied the houses as she walked, taking in how different they all looked as she went until she had been walking an hour and found that the neighbourhood had distinctively become rougher. She wasn’t sure when it had changed but she definitely wasn’t in the suburbs anymore. There were more people about now - mostly people that looked to be her own age and Alice felt slightly on edge but she was more curious than anything. She wasn’t exactly one to fright easily and having grown up in the area she did, she knew how to handle herself if it came to that.

Her attention was drawn in ahead by two men yelling at each other. Their accents were too thick and she couldn’t quite pick out the topic of the fight but things were getting physical as she drew closer. Two women lingering outside and watching the ordeal turned their attention to her as she walked up, Alice’s own attention on the brawl. Glancing to the signage she took in the name ‘Dexters’ before stepping through the door, being slightly drawn in by it’s dingy exterior. It reminded her of a few of the pubs she walked past on the way into work, barely staying open though this one seemed to be thriving with people she could only assume were regulars.

The interior was just as dilapidated but the noise was so much louder in here; a mix of music, talk and laughter filling the air. She headed straight over to the bar, pushing past a couple of men and women that looked ready to bite if she dared to meet their eyes. Sitting on the stool she looked around before ordering a pint. She turned around and leant back against the bar, silently people watching. She hadn’t exactly planned on coming to the a bar and she couldn’t help but feel a little underdressed as she looked at the other women there with their makeup and incredibly tight fitting, short dresses. She admired them to be honest, at home she would never had gone out in as little as she was wearing now, the heat doing strange things to her, but these women, this was the kind of thing they wore day in day out and she admired that. Knowing she was getting a few curious glances she turned back around, wrapping her fingers around her glass and leaning on her other hand. She closed her eyes briefly, appreciating the cold beer and the cooler air of the bar, quite content in her own little world.

A pool table was somewhere near by, Alice could hear the balls being hit, banter being passed between the men that were playing. A high pitched laugh punctuated the air every once in awhile, the air that smelt of sweat and alcohol but in a way that didn’t disgust her quite like it probably should have.

“Well hello sweet cheeks,” Alice couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows at the southern drawl, opening her eyes and turning to look at the guy that was suddenly beside her, pulling his bar stool closer to her own.

“Uh, hi,” She said, raising her eyebrows at him with a quirk of a smile. She wasn’t sure how harmless this man was but the way he looked at her made her smile slightly and shake her head.

“What can I get ya to drink darlin’?”

“I’m covered, but thanks for the offer” She winked, nodding to her pint.

“Aaah, British bird huh?” He grinned, “Names Merle.” He held his hand out to her and she couldn’t help but shake it quickly.

“Alice.”

“Mm, Alice,” He grinned, “Well how about I introduce ya to a real drink, not that shitty on tap stuff.” Merle turned to the barman and yelled him over making Alice breath out an incredulous laugh.

“Seriously I’m fine.”

“Naah, I’ll show ya a real drink, welcome ya to ‘Merica and all that.” He ordered them drinks and Alice couldn’t help but smile slightly.

“I could live here for all you know,” Alice laughed and this time it was Merle’s turn to raise his eyebrows at her.

“Girl if ya lived here ya’d have known to avoid a place like this,” He winked.

“Doesn’t look so bad,” She was grinning, feeling quite comfortable with the man even though he had come to rest his hand on her knee as he leaned towards her. She knew a man like him at work back at home and knew he was likely just to be all mouth when it came to it.

“Mm well a pretty little thing like you, you gotta be careful, some of the men in here would kill to be with a gal like you,” He slid a shot in front of her, holding his own as he looked at her.

“Oh yeah?” Alice smiled sweetly at him, “Well don’t you worry, I’m pretty sure I can handle myself _Merle_ ,” The way she said his name had him groaning. He knocked back his shot, Alice following his lead. She immediately screwed up her face, resisting the urge to cough as the liquid burned her throat. Merle barked out a laugh and Alice held up her middle finger at him as she regained her composure.

“What the fuck was that?” She murmured, disgust still evident on her face as Merle laughed harder.

“The more ya have the better it gets.”

“Oh yeah? Well order up, that tasted bloody awful,” Alice took a couple of gulps of her pint in an attempt to get rid of the taste.

“Tell ya what princess, i’ll buy you another drink but why don’t ya come and join me and the guys and then we can get to know each other a bit better?” He waggled his eyebrows at her and she smiled before looking down at his hand.

“Merle,” She gently moved it off of her leg and he made a sound of disappointment in the back of his throat, “I’m not looking for anything to happen…”

“What do ya take me for sweet cheeks?” He said, mock hurt before leaning towards her again, “I won’t do anything to ya that ya don’t want me to alright?” She looked at him for a couple of seconds before nodding, what did she have to lose.

“Alright, i’ll come join you for a bit but i’m not planning on staying out too late.”

“We’ll see about that,” He winked before pulling himself off of the bar stool, Alice following his lead, “This way, beautiful,” He grinned, his hand on the small of her back and he gently pushed her towards the back of the bar.

Alice immediately knew which group belonged to him as one of the men suddenly clapped another on the back hard, laughing loudly as he saw Merle and Alice heading their way.

“He did it, he fucking did it,” One man laughed loudly and Alice glanced to Merle who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You better not tell me I’m the butt of some joke Merle or I will kick your ass,” She murmured, watching as a couple of notes were thrown across the table to him. He scooted her into the booth, trapping her tightly between him and another guy.

“Calm yaself,” Merle laughed, his hand squeezing her knee, “These bastards didn’t believe I had the charm to get a lass like you to come an’ join us.”

“Right, so I’m just some bet?”

“Ya got some British posh bird as well, I’m impressed old man.”

“It’s nothing personal love,” She glanced to the guy beside her, her eyes narrowing slightly as she met his blue eyes.

“Sure,” She turned to Merle, raising her eyebrows at him, “I think you owe me at least two drinks with your winnings.”

“The ladies right, it’s your round,” One of the guys grinned as the others agreed with him. Reluctantly Merle got up, grabbing the cash before heading back to bar, murmuring ‘assholes’ as he went.

“Ya got a name then love?”

“Alice,” She quirked a smile at the guy that asked.

“I’m Jas, this is Sam and that’s Daryl.” She nodded, eying them all as she struck up polite small talk with them; Jas was sat opposite her, his hair almost black and well past his shoulders, with a beard to match; Sam was next to him, his hair cropped short like Merle’s, a prominent scar reaching from below his right eye to the corner of his mouth; Daryl was beside her, his hair short, his eyes a striking blue. Daryl looked back at her as she looked at him and although she felt inclined to look away she resisted as they studied each other quite openly.

“Drink up fuckers,” Merle was back, expertly managing to juggle a decent amount of shot glasses before heading back to the bar for the rest of the drinks.

“You lot get acquainted?” Merle asked, handing two shots and a pint to Alice, “Pretty sure I saw you giving her the eye on my way back little brother.” He grinned and Alice raised her eyebrows in surprise as Merle sat beside her again.

“Brother?”

“Daryl,” Merle grinned, “You saying you don’t see the resemblance girl?”

“Of course she doesn’t, you’re a lot more redneck that Daryl is,” Jas grinned and Alice smiled as Daryl laughed as well.

“He aint wrong,” Daryl said before knocking back a shot that Merle had passed to him. Alice noted the fact that he didn’t wince at all - she really needed to up her game.

“Come on girl, drink up,” Merle uttered, pushing two more shots towards her, “Ya’ve got some catchin’ up to do Sugar Tits.” She did as he said, knocking back the two shots, not giving herself time to react to the vile taste as she grimaced – to be fair Merle had been right, it was getting easier the more she had.

“What you doing out here then, all alone and tha’?” Jas asked, genuinely seeming curious as he leant over the table.

“Couldn’t sleep,” She shrugged, “Don’t know how you lot do it; I’ve been here three days and the heats killing me.”

“Ya’ll get used to it,” Sam laughed, “For the time being just drink ya beer and that’ll cool ya down nice.”

“Why’d ya come in here though?” Daryl’s voice dragged her eyes back to his, “it's not exactly the kind of place I'd expect to see someone like you in.”

“Someone like me?” She raised her eyebrows, “You know nothing about me Daryl,” she laughed, shaking her head slightly in disbelief.

“Just from ya voice I can guess a lot of things.”

“My voice? That's just my accent you dickweed,” Merle barked out a laugh, slapping his hand against her leg, “I'm from the South, we all talk like this, you tool.”

“That told you,” Sam grinned and Daryl rolled his eyes.

“Ya still sound stuck up either way.”

“Sure,” Alice uttered, rolling her eyes.

“You have no idea how to woo a lady do ya baby brother?” Merle laughed, squeezing Alice’s knee before running his hand further up her leg.

“Merle,” she said warningly. He grinned in response and pulled his hand away.

“Anyway look at those tats, she ain't no stuck up bitch with that shit on her,” Jas said with a shrug, “I like the style.”

“Thanks,” Alice looked down to hide her smile, “Well stuck up or not, I didn't actually plan to end up anywhere in particular to be honest, I just needed some fresh air.”

“Aint nothing fresh about the air in here,” Daryl laughed.

“Well you're not wrong about that one,” Alice grinned.

* * *

It was easy to fall into conversation with them especially with the shots Merle was feeding her. Banter was thrown between them all and Alice found herself laughing happily as they took digs at each other. She never would have expected her evening to turn out like this but she wouldn’t have had it any other way in that moment - this was the most fun she had had since she had arrived.

“Merle,” She slurred slightly, “Your hands on my thigh again.”

“Oh would ya look at that Sugar Tits, so it is.”

“Afraid to say she’s been eyeing Daryl up all night,” Sam uttered, grinning as Alice spluttered on her drink.

“Not true,” She managed to get out, “He's not my type,” she winked at Daryl and he scoffed with a smile.

“Nah, ah seen the way ya been looking at Darylina, all doey-eyed and shit,” Merle said with a grin, turning to her with a wink.

“Merle, I do not do the ‘doey-eyed’ look thank you very much!” She laughed, turning to Daryl, “is your brother always talking shit?”

“I don't know if to be offended that ya so put off at the thought to be honest,” He uttered teasingly. Alice rolled her eyes at him.

“Don't you start.” Jas disappeared to get them their last round before kick out time, Merle happily ribbing Alice until he finally returned. The man could talk for Britain and was doing exactly that as he told her stories of the things that he had done, Alice quite happily listening to his rambling.

“Give the girl a break man, you've been talking shit for the past ten minutes,” Sam uttered and Merle turned on him then, ranting at him.

“Ya’v lost him for a while now at least. Quick, run whilst you can,” Daryl teased, nudging her in her side with his elbow.

“I like the stories to be honest,” she said, downing the last of her pint before turning slightly towards Daryl. She felt warm inside and slightly fuzzy but overall happy.

“Ya won't when he starts repeating ‘em.”

“What about you then, you have any?”

“Any what?”

“Stories dumbass.”

“Nah,” He grinned, “I don't.”

“I don't believe that for a second,” Alice quirked a smile, leaning towards him automatically. He breathed out a laugh and eyed her for a second before leaning closer as well.

“It's true,” he paused, “I bet _you’re_ too posh to have any right?” She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips, trying to keep her smile at bay.

“If that's what you want to think Daryl then that's fine, I won't tell you my sordid tales.”

“Well now ya have ma attention.”

“Nah,” Alice wrinkled her nose slightly, “I don't think you deserve to know.”

“Oh yeah?” He leant forward, putting his hand flat on the seat next to her thigh as he leant towards her. Her brought his lips up to her ear, a shiver she couldn't control hurtling it's way down her spine. “I think ya all mouth little Alice. I don't think ya have it in ya to have any sordid stories girl-” she turned her head at that, successfully surprising Daryl as she pressed her lips against his. She was too distracted to hear Sam loudly drawing Merle’s attention to them, as Daryl instinctively deepened the kiss, her hand going to his neck. He tasted like whiskey and it was intoxicating.

“Fuck yeah!” Merle’s hand slapped down on Daryl's back, immediately pulling them both out of the kiss.

“Oh shut up,” Alice rolled her eyes, as Merle immediately started making crude comments, “I was proving a point.” Daryl scoffed at that. “What?”

“Ya know that proved nothin, righ’?”

“Why not?” she was drunker than she realised as she looked at Daryl with a frown.

“Ya should have been proving that you do have dirty stories,” Daryl laughed, immediately gaining Merle’s full attention.

“Oh baby brother, I can't believe you need proof, look at her-”

“Thanks,” Alice said, clearly taking offence to that remark making Daryl laugh.

“-she's in here ain't she. She clearly ain't as clean cut as ya think.”

“Ive got a question,” Sam uttered as Jas returned back to the table with drinks in hand.

“Okay hit me.”

“Do you have any bad tattoos?”

“Depends, some would say the ones you can see are bad so really it depends on what you see as ba-”

“See!” Daryl laughed, “she's avoiding answering the question. She ain't got any bad tattoos. She's too perfect for tha’.”

“Perfect aye?” Sam grinned and Daryl stuck his finger up at him with a roll of his eyes.

“I do actually.” Merle’s eyes lit up.

“What? Really?” Sam asked with a laugh.

“There's two; someone I was dating at the time did it, the other I did myself. Safe to say they're both really shit.”

“Let's see ‘em,” Jas grinned.

“No,” Alice laughed, “definitely not.”

“Don't tease us girl,” Merle groaned and Alice shook her head in amusement.

“Not going to happen. I can't really just get them out in here,” She uttered, hiding her smile behind her glass as Merle groaned from beside her.

“Now I really need to see ‘em.”

“Tough,” Alice winked and Merle put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side.

“I'll have you showing me before ya know it girl,” he grinned teasingly and Alice laughed lightly.

“Whatever you say Merle.” She patted his hand which was draped over her shoulder.

“At least tell us what they are,” Sam grinned.

“Nope.”

The conversation flowed so easily with them all and Alice honestly felt more at home here than she had with her Dad over her whole trip so far.

* * *

Merle had his arm wrapped around her as they exited the bar.  

“Guys, this has been fun,” She grinned as they stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, Sam already having disappeared, leaving the four of them standing there.

“For a posh bird ya alright,” Jas grinned. He pulled her away from Merle and into a bear hug.

“Woah woah woah, who says the parties gotta end here? You too pussy to carry this on back at our place?” Merle interrupted.

“Whereabouts?”

“Two minute walk, not far,” Daryl’s voice came from behind her as Merle wrapped his arm around her waist.

“I’m out guys - Harley is going to kill me for being this late as it is.”

“Bitch shoulda come out as well then,” Merle muttered and Alice was understandably a little torn. She didn’t want to go back to her Dad’s house yet but then she wasn’t too sure about going back to the Dixon’s place either - at the end of the day despite enjoying their company she didn’t actually know them.

“Come on Sugar Tits, you coming?” Merle snapped her out of her thoughts and she grinned with a shrug.

“Sure, why not.”

* * *

As soon as she entered the flat she was doubting whether she had made the right decision. She didn’t know these guys and whilst they got on like a house on fire she couldn’t help but start to question their motives. Alice knew she was over thinking it though, they hadn’t come across as a threat at all throughout the entire night despite the way Merle kept playfully trying to come onto her. That the thing though, it was always playful with him.

Snapping herself out of it she settled on the moth-eaten sofa and accepted a beer as Merle settled next to her. He was wasted. Absolutely hammered.

Daryl sat in the armchair opposite them and they just talked nonsense as they drank. She could see Merle’s eyes drooping every so often and then finally he fell asleep. Alice grinned, knowing she should probably take her leave, she didn’t want to outstay her welcome.

“I should probably head back, where's your loo?”

“Second door to the left,” She wasn’t sure what Daryl wanted, he was pretty unreadable, but he wasn’t asking her to stay that was for sure. She could feel his eyes on her as she got up.

* * *

Alice stood in front of the mirror, just looking at herself and wondering what the fuck she was doing. She wasn’t as drunk as she had been back at the bar and though she knew the guys were good company at the end of the day she didn’t know them. They didn’t make her feel nervous though and her first impressions were usually right when it came to meeting people. She had a good judgement of character. Opening the bathroom door to leave she sighed lightly as she turned the light off. Glancing to the armchair she frowned when she saw Daryl wasn’t there anymore. Merle was still snoring away but the younger Dixon had gone. Alice frowned, glancing around, about ready to leave when she glanced back, yelping in surprise as Daryl stood behind her after having left what she could only assume was his bedroom.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she was shoved backwards into the wall, a yelp escaping her. She was ready to fight back when she realised how soft his grip was on her as he held her against the wall. He placed one leg between her thighs whilst his hand was clamped over her mouth. Alice’s eyes were wide as he held her there, simply looking her in the eyes before he smiled, a small laugh escaping him.

“Ya look terrified,” He said, his voice low, “Do I scare ya Alice?” She was so ridiculously turned on in that second, her stomach knotting.  

“Answer me.” Alice nodded as much as she could against his hand, her eyes flicking to Merle. He caught that, his eyes darkening briefly.

“Who do ya want, me or him? You look at him and you can go, I aint gonna make ya do nothing ya don’t wanna.” It took a second for Alice’s brain to process the question. Did she really want to leave? She had never banked on this happened and she had denied every attempt of Merle’s when he had come on to her. But this was Daryl and she would be lying if she were to say she wasn’t attracted to him.

Alice’s eyes bore into Daryl’s. They didn’t waver as she made up her mind, her heart racing in her chest. He didn’t say another word as he pressed her head back against the wall, his hand still firmly over her mouth as he put his lips to her ear. She shivered at the contact, smiling against his hand as the sensation tickled her.

“Just say if ya wanna stop,” He growled, nipping her ear, making her wince slightly, her breathing quickly becoming laboured.

“Ya hear me?” He pulled his hand away, putting it on the other side of her head, trapping her.

“Yes,” She breathed, closing her eyes as his lips went to her neck.

“What the hell made ya think ya could trust two rednecks assholes?” He uttered, biting her hard, a gasp escaping from her.

“The charms of the older Dixon won me over,” Her voice was a breathy whisper. She gasped, her eyes widening as he suddenly growled, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her, pressing her hard against the wall. Her legs wrapped around him, holding her tightly to him. Her hands went to his hair, fisting it hard as he kissed her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” She breathed as Daryl kissed her neck before biting her shoulder, her back arching against the wall.

In a rush of movement his set her back down, his hands immediately going to the hem of her vest top, pulling it off quickly and dropping it to the floor. She moaned unabashed as he took her nipple into his mouth as his fingers started undoing the button of her shorts too slowly for Alice’s liking. She swore loudly and pushed his hands out of the way, making quick work of it as she pushed her shorts down and then kicked them out of the way before starting on Daryl’s clothes. He was rough with her and she fucking loved it.

Standing against the wall still Daryl kissed her hard as his fingers found their way past her underwear. He teased her briefly before finger fucking her with as much passion as they were kissing. Alice threw her head back with a moan, her mouth open at the feeling. God it had been too long.

“Fuck me Daryl,” she breathed, “please just fuck me.” He didn’t need telling twice as he let her push his underwear down before he grabbed her again and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him, her underwear still on but Daryl didn’t care. He pushed them aside before easing himself into her, both of them forgetting to breathe for a second. Alice swore loudly as he started to move inside of her, her whole body alive.

“Ya should never had agreed to come back here,” Daryl growled before biting her earlobe.

“Pretty sure I made the right choice,” She groaned back before sinking her teeth into his neck to stop herself from shouting out as Daryl thrust into her harder. His thumb found her clit and she closed her eyes, her head buried into his neck. She was so close and it felt so fucking good. Glancing up, she glanced towards the sofa’s, her heart leaping in her chest as she saw Merle’s eyes boring into hers.

“Oh fuck,” She came, shuddering against Daryl. Her nails dug into his back, her eyes never once leaving Merles, not expecting to be so turned on by the voyeur in the corner.

“Merle,” She found her voice, Daryl slowing, looking over his shoulder to find Merle’s eyes on them. She could only imagine what they looked like in that minute and she couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her as Daryl thrust into her hard again. She felt ten times more sensitive as Merle’s eyes burrowed into hers.

“You like it?” She heard Daryl question, pulling her attention back to him, “You like my brother watching us?” Alice kissed him roughly in response.

“Do you like it Alice?” Daryl asked again, his lips against her neck as her eyes met Merle’s again.

“Yes,” She gasped. Daryl stopped moving then, still holding her up before moving towards the sofas, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. She groaned, knowing Merle was even closer now. Daryl tapped her legs so that she released them carefully, her legs trembling as Daryl leant her against the back of the sofa kissing her hard. He turned her around and bent her over the sofa, her eyes only briefly meeting Merle’s before she looked away - this was so all so incredibly intimate. Daryl ran his finger down her spine before sliding her underwear down her legs. He slowly entered her again, her eyes automatically meeting Merle’s.

“Fuck,” She groaned, her head dropping forward, a string of obscenities falling from her as she clutched at the sofa. Daryl’s hand was in her hair then, pulling her head back and she had no choice but to look at Merle as she came undone. She didn’t want to even think about what she looked like right now with the younger Dixon fucking her hard against the sofa whilst the older Dixon watched. This was new and she had to admit she liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the pieces that I always end up returning to but not very often. So it'll be updated eventually I just can't promise when I'm afraid.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
